Brave Story: New Traveler
Brave Story: New Traveler is a video game loosely based in the world of the novel manga Brave Story. It was released in japan in July 6, 2006 in Japan and July 31, 2007 in North America. Main Characters Tatsuya(タツヤ Tatsuya?) An 11-year old kid and the main protagonist. He embarks on a quest to save Miki's Life by journeying to the world of Vision as a Traveler. In The End, He learned that he was actually a False Traveler called out by the Onba to destroy The Goddess Of Destiny. He is given a powerful blade called the Traveler's Sword by a mysterious elderly man named Lau. His Bravesoul is an Indomitable Spirit. He is similar to Wataru. In The Japanese series He Is Voiced By Mayumi Tanaka and Wendee Lee In English. Yuno(ユノJuno?) An 15-year-old half ankhakin and kitkin who Tatsuya meets shortly after arriving at Vision. She was the first one who joined Tatsuya On His Quest. She Tends To Be A High-Spirited and bossy. She Is Bright and Cheerful But Can Be Forcefull and Agressive. She can be troublesome, In Actually She Is Kind. She joins to fulfill her dream seeking the world. It Is hinted a few times that she has a crush on Tatsuya. She and Meena shares some healing Bravura skills Like Love Song. Yuno is Voiced By Tomoko Kawakami. Wataru Mitani(ワタルミタニ Mitani Wataru?) He Is The Hero From The Previous Brave Story and the Protagonist of the original Novel. Wataru Is A Good Friend Of Tatsuya and To Others. He's Alike Tatsuya and Shared The Same Apperance In Battle. He first appears to Assist Tatsuya by clearing his Friends' names. He wields also a special blade called the Brave's Sword in battle & fights essentially the same bravura techniques with a few expections. In The Game, Wataru Is Voiced By Akiko Yajima In The Japanese and Mona Marshall In English. Meena(ミナ Miina?) A Kitkin girl who traveled Alongside Wataru. She is spritely and kind, and willing to Help Wataru no matter what happends to him. Kee Keema told some stories about Yuno to her. This Was The Impact To Idolize Her(Yuno). She cares about For Her Friends Even, Yuno. She and Yuno Shared The Same Healing Bravura Skill Like Soothing Strains. She maybe a little bit Stronger Than Yuno. Meena Is Voiced By Chiwa Saito. Sogreth(スググト Sogless?) An 30-year-old Waterkin warrior who befriends with Tatsuya and Yuno when they help to save his son from trouble. He Is Trying To Raise His Young son to be a man, Ever since his wife died. He says "Sakes Alive" when he is surprised. He Is Actually Kind and emphathetic to even the least disheartening situations. He is maybe befriended To Meladee's Younger Sister, Cecilia. Sogreth Is voiced By Norio Wakamoto in The Japanese. In The English, He Is Voiced By Jamieson Price. Kee Keema(キキマ Kie Kima?) A Long time best friend Of Sogreth. A Waterkin Merchant Who Traveled With Wataru and Meena. He joins Tatsuya and Yuno to save Sogreth's Son Early On. In The Japanese, He Is Voiced By Toshiyuki Morikawa. In The English He Is Voiced By Steve Kramer. Meladee(マラデエ Meredy?) A 25 year-old and Is The newly Highlander Chief Of Vahadina. She aqquires Tatsuya and His Friends at the request of her sister. She is kind yet tough, Very Beautiful and Skilled. She turns an overly-protective older sister. She tends everyone on her edge. In The Japanese, She Is Voiced By Ai Orikasa. Kutz(クツ Katsu?) The highlander cheif Of Gasara. Friends(and rivals) with Meladee. She calls herself Kutz-The-RoseThorn. She tends to be overly brazen when it comes to letting people hear what she has to say and does not tolerate people breaking the law(even the smallest infraction sets her off). She first appeared as a Gasara catching a theif. Meladee greeted her that she hasn't changed a bit. She joins the party for a shot time. She uses a whip in battle. In The Game, Kutz is voiced by Mami Koyama. Ropple(ロポル Ropl?) A 17-year-old Starseer. He is knowledgeable, as seen by his magical abilities, but he is oblivious in people's feelings. He always talk logically and always act as a know-it-all. During his time with Tatsuya he changed better, He becamed Sensetive and and Understandable about others. He joined to study a workings of a traveler. He wields a staff attacks Like Mitsuru. He and Mitsuru shared the same bravura skills like Zed Storm. Ropple is voiced by Akira Ishida in the japanese, And Yuri Lowenthal in the english. Leynart(レナト Reynart?) An 27-year-old beastkin Knight Of Stengel who is responsible. Leynart makes a mistake of Yuno and Sogreth as The Real Culprits. He evenly joins the party in order to fight for justice. He is considerate for the feelings of others, Especially Meladee. He comes to treats the hero as his family. He fights using a lance and shield.In the japanese, Leynart Is voiced By Sho Hayami. Mitsuru Ashikawa(ミツスル Ashikawa Mitsuru?) An 11-year-old mysterious young mage Traveler. He is Wataru's best friend and rival. He and Ropple shared some of the bravura skills Like, Zed Flame. Though he assist Tatsuya for a brief time. He uses a staff in battle. In the japanese, Mitsuru Is Voiced By Paku Romi(Romi Park). Major Characters Rei(レイLei?) He is one of the main villians of Brave Story: New Traveler. He has a terrible past and came to Vision to wish his Dark Memories Erased.